1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error correction method applied to a memory device, and in particular to an error correction method having two error corrections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMC and other uses.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data, wherein the flash memory is constructed by floating gate transistors. The floating gates of the floating gate transistors may catch electric charges for storing data. However, the floating gates may lose the electronic charges due to various operations and the various environmental parameters of the flash memory, which can lead to read and write errors.